


Heavy Rain

by Bluebird_X



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird_X/pseuds/Bluebird_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland is not the magical place from the fairy tales. It's dark and unforgiving. It's cold and scary. It's the place where Emma and Regina almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll pick this up. It's unbeta-ed, by the way, but I hope it's still readable.

***

It rains the day she dies.

  
Well...she _almost_ dies.

  
It's as close to the real deal as it gets, though, and that is fucking terrifying.

  
She hears Henry screaming, feels her father's hand clutching at her shoulder and sees the tears in her mother's eyes. It's in that very moment - when all she feels is pure, deep-seated fear - that she knows she's not going to make it. Not this time. Not today.

  
She is surrounded by her family and all she wants is to go home. All Emma ever wanted was a place to come home to. And now, after all these years, she won't be able to make it.

  
She wants to laugh, wants to scream, wants to cry. But all she does is stare helplessly at her mother, hoping against hope that the most powerful magic of them all will somehow save her. That true love will once again come through, because she's not ready to go yet. There is so much more she needs to do, so much more that's still waiting for her. It can't just end this way, on a rainy day in Neverland. That is not how it's supposed to end.

  
"Emma," Snow whispers brokenly, her gaze full of despair and grief as she strokes Emma's blood streaked hair the way a loving mother would do when singing her child to sleep.

  
Emma wants to respond, but she can barely breathe, let alone talk. Her ribs are crushed, like every other bone in her body and she's so very tired. If only she could close her eyes for one second..

  
"Mom, no!"

  
Henry's tiny hands settle on her left arm, shaking her awake. His movements are frantic and she doesn't need to look at him to know that he's crying.

  
She wishes it would be easier for him, for all of them.

  
Hook is kneeling behind Henry when Emma reluctantly blinks her eyes open. He slides an arm around his tiny frame and then he's pulling a kicking and screaming Henry off of her. It's probably for the best, Emma thinks before her heavy eyelids drop for the second time.

  
She should be saying goodbye, in some way at least. But everything is so damn hazy. A couple of minutes to rest, she tells herself as drowsiness overcomes her, and then she'll try to- she'll definitely- she-

  
For a few blissful minutes, everything is quiet. She barely registers the rain on her skin, or the frantic movement around her. It's as if the world is standing still, or at least for her it is. It's a strange feeling, a peaceful one.

  
And then, all of a sudden, the noises are back. They sound dull and far away, but they are there. Someone touches her forehead, and then her chest. Two hands are firmly placed on those very spots, trembling and cold, but so very comforting. Sparks of violet explode behind her eyelids. She feel a surge of warmth glowing in her heart and spreading into every cell of her body.

  
It feels a lot like love, a kind of love she experienced before, in the darkness of a mine.

  
Slowly but steadily, the strength is returning to her body. Cracked bones realign themselves and start mending back together.

  
"Mom!"

  
Emma hears Henry screaming again, but she knows that this time, he doesn't mean her. It's someone else he's concerned about. Someone who is trying, with all her might - and a lot of magic - to heal Emma.

  
She doesn't know how or when, or even why, but one of her own hands has found its way on top of Regina's, the one that is resting above her heart. Emma gives it a squeeze, enjoying the way the other woman's skin feels against her own.

  
"Regina," she murmurs as her eyes open for the second time.

  
It's then that she sees tousled dark hair and a pair of wild, scared and utterly distressed eyes looking down at her. It's a sight for sore eyes, because even after everything that has happened today - has happened to Regina and to her - Emma can't remember ever seeing something more beautiful in her life.

  
After a moment, a small smile forms on dangerously blue looking lips. Regina is smiling down at her, and she's crying too.

  
"Welcome back, Miss Swan," Regina breathes, her voice trembling almost as badly as her body.

  
The magic coursing through her body is quickly subsiding and Emma has barely enough time to frown before Regina blacks out and collapses next to her.

  
Around them, the heavy rain keeps falling.


End file.
